The Melancholy Of Mikuru Asahina
by kirigirisplushrump
Summary: Kaori, Reiko, and Hana are in search of their older sister Mikuru. But when they find her, things aren't exactly what they expected. How will Haruhi react to 3 more moe sisters.


**Disclaimer: I don't our The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu, or whatever you might call it.**

My name is Natsumi. You know, Natsu-summer Mi-beauty. But I digress. Let's get one thing straight. I am not involved in this story. Nope, not at all. So why am I here? Well, I would like to know that myself. Could it be I am here to tell the story. Boy, that sounded like one of those crappy teen dramas. I'm gonna be blunt with you. I am not human. With this series, that doesn't really come as a shock. Heck, I don't even know what I am. But enough about me, because this story isn't even about me. This story isn't even really about Haruhi, believe it or not. No, this is more about Mikuru, and some, well, disturbing family members. To get this started, let us just go to right before the chaos started.

"My name is Asahina Kaori. My mission is to rescue Onee-sama from the past. I hate-"

"What are you doing?" Reiko Asahina, Kaori's twin sister asked. She looked at her sister. Though they were twins, actually triplets, their sister Hana Asahina was twirling a baton around, pretending she was a magical girl, none of them really looked at all alike. Kaori had her long blue hair tied in ponytail. No, Kaori was not a girly-girl, that was Hana, she actually was more tsundere. She wore a serious expression almost all the time. She was also easily angered. She was the oldest of the triplets. She was very devoted to her older sister, Mikuru Asahina. Which is why she arranged for this whole trip back to the past for. She was wearing an azure-colored kimono-style dress, that hung off at her shoulders, attached by various strap that eventually ended up tying around her neck. The obi was a deep green, along with the underside and the border of the neckline. The skirt only reached about to her knees, but that didn't really matter, considering it was open, showing off her white shorts. Finally, she had flat, brown boots pressed tightly against her calfs. But you'll find out more about Kaori in due time.

"I am giving an introduction. I feel the need to. Now as I was saying, I hate sweets and-"

"My name Asahina Reiko. I like to kill people." Reiko cut her off. She was the raven-haired middle-sister was also very different from her sister Mikuru. She had a really dark personality. She is actually pretty sketchy, though she might have been joking, which I doubt because Reiko doesn't joke, and I also wouldn't put murder past her. Nor would I put it past Kaori, but Kaori would more likely be charged for aggravated assault, where as Reiko would do it just for the hell of it. All the triplets had long hair, but Reiko had the longest. She had never laid a blade to it in her life, and since she was the equivalent of a first year high-school student, that is pretty damn long. And like her older sister, she had the moe-moe chest. They all did. Reiko didn't look evil. But looks can be deceiving. The dark purple cape of her ensemble started on her neck. When I say cape, I mean the kind of the fashion world, not the world of superheros, which is very different. The cape was short, ending slightly above her elbows. But the long-sleeves of her shirt underneath, the same color as the cape, engulfed her arms until the wrist. The shirt separated into two parts just below her bellybutton and ending completely at her waist. There her skirt, a slightly lighter purple flowed down to the ground, with white ancient lettering bordering the end.

"Don't say that!" Kaori yelled, "I am still giving my introduction! I hate people who-"

"Hana wants to give an introduction too!" The third sister chimed in. "My name is Asahina Hana. I like rainbows and puppy-dogs and sunny days!" Hana was very cheerful. Her very long pink pigtails (two ponytails, to clear things up) were tied with brown bows. Her fashion was very... lolita. Frilly frilly pale pink skirt with cream ruffles at each of the tiers and her waist. Three cream-colored bows were placed evenly from her bust to her waist on a stretch of cream along the front of her dress. The collar was cream and rounded along the edges. The pale pinks sleeves about two inches below her shoulder, ruffling out. Right above the ruffle was a cream bow. Below the first sleeve was a cream sleeve that continued to her wrist, then was tied by a pink ribbon and finally ruffled of with the cream fabric. She wore tight, knee-high brown socks, the same color as her bows. Her shoes were like normal school shoes, only in the same pale pink as her dress.

"Hana! Just let me finish my introduction!" Kaori held back tears. It had been a long trip.

"I'm afraid we can't do that. We are landing soon" Reiko told her. They were traveling by time machine, which was also their house, the reason they took it instead of other means of transportation. They crashed into the school building. Incidentally, the SOS Brigade club room. DURING a session. Coincidence? You be the judge.

"Whoa! What is that! This is so awesome!" Haruhi spazzed. Mikuru felt uneasy.

"Reiko! You, you, BAKA! You crashed our ship dammit! Now how are we supposed to find Onee-sama" Kaori yelled as soon as they crawled out of the crashed ship.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I wouldn't have crashed if you hadn't been distracting me with your introduction shit!" Reiko accused.

"Stop fighting! Hana doesn't like fighting!" Hana yelled, speaking in third-person, as always.

"Shut up, Hana" The two older girls yelled simultaneously, then continued with their bickering. Hana burst into tears. Mikuru stepped forward.

"Kaori, Reiko, Hana! What are you three doing here! It is too dangerous!" Mikuru yelled. Everyone turned to look at her. Kaori and Hana's eyes lit up.

"Onee-sama!" Kaori yelled as she and Hana ran to hug her. "I missed you do much." Mikuru had missed them too.

"Onee-sama, what are you wearing?" Reiko asked. Mikuru was in her maid outfit. They acted as if it was extraordinarily strange, though it was pretty normal compared to what they were wearing. Reiko was still standing by the ship.

"Why are you guys here?" Mikuru was a little calmer now. Hana had left the hug to go skip around the unfamiliar room. Kaori looked up to Mikuru with tearful eyes. Kaori cried easily, no matter how hard she tried to fight it.

"I wanted to be with you." She told Mikuru. "It was unfair that Onee-sama left us. I came to be with you." Mikuru turned to the other members of the club. Haruhi had a devilish smile on her face. That could only mean one thing. Haruhi had an idea.

** My first chapter is done. I really wanted to make an OOC Mikuru, without it being Mikuru, but somewhere along the way, it turned into three. Review on who your favorite triplet is. Bye Bye**


End file.
